general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Mattson
| hometown = | spouse = Werner Roth (2006-present) | children = | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Heather Webber | years1 = 1980-83, 2004, 2012-2016 | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Robin Mattson is an actress known for playing Heather Webber on General Hospital. Biography Mattson made her daytime debut as Hope Bauer on Guiding Light (1976–77). She received a Soap Opera Digest Award and an Emmy Nomination for her first major role, as Heather Webber on General Hospital (1980–83, 2004, 2012–present). During Ilene Kristen's absence from Ryan's Hope, she played Delia Reid (1984), who married the older Harve Presnell, while having an affair on her wedding night. Replacing Linda Gibboney on Santa Barbara, she received additional Emmy Nominations for her role of Gina Blake Lockridge, a role which lasted from December 1985 through the final episode in January 1993. Following the end of the series, Mattson moved to New York to take on the role of Janet Green on All My Children (1994–2000). "Janet From Another Planet," as her character was known, turned from psychotic crowbar killer to respectable citizen, but when the character returned (played by Kate Collins, who originated the part), the character's psychosis had returned. Over the next few years, Mattson took on several short term parts on soaps: Sugar (Sheila Carter's sidekick) on The Bold and the Beautiful in 2003; Madame Cheri Love on As the World Turns (2007); and Lee Michaels (a prison inmate who was part of a body organ theft ring) on Days of our Lives (2010–2011). Mattson has returned to General Hospital on two occasions, first in 2004 for six months where she was reunited with her former Santa Barbara co-star Jed Allan in a storyline where Heather tried to murder the aging Edward Quartermaine after marrying him for his money and showing an obsession for Anthony Geary's Luke Spencer. Her most recent return came about in April 2012 when Heather was again released from a mental institution and set about causing havoc again in , revealing that the late Franco was really Jason Morgan's twin brother. Other television credits of Mattson's include the NBC's television series Daniel Boone on May 7, 1970. The episode was called "Israel and Love," she played the daughter of Secord (Tim O'Connor). Mattson guest-starred on Barnaby Jones in a 1978 installment entitled "Hitch-Hike to Terror." She also had a significant role in the two-hour Dukes of Hazzard episode "Carnival of Thrills," which aired at the beginning of season three in 1981. In it, she played Bo Duke's love interest, "Diane," who was also the head of a traveling stunt-thrill show. Mattson also appeared in The Six Million Dollar Man from the fifth until the sixteenth episode. Other television credits include the television series The Incredible Hulk. The October 6, 1978 episode was called "Ricky." She played the character "Irene," the mechanic for a race car driver. Mattson starred in Namu, the Killer Whale at the age of 9. She was also in the 1975 film Return to Macon County. She appeared in the romantic comedy film The Last Guy on Earth in 2006. She also played Francine Landon, mother of an American Muslim extremist, in '"American Jihad," the 13th-season opener of the television series Law & Order. Mattson is a gourmet cook. She co-authored the cook book Soap Opera Café: The Skinny on Food from a Daytime Star. Previously married to film director Ray Manzella, Mattson and former soccer player Werner Roth were engaged in 2005. The couple married in June 2006 Official sites *Facebook *Twitter Category:Actors and actresses Category:Former GH actors/actresses